A Chance Meeting
by midnight arrow
Summary: A bored Ron Weasley stumbles into Ottery St. Catchpole one fine summer day only to collide (quite literally) with the one and only Luna Lovegood in a chance meeting that starts a friendship neither anticipated, which just may be a prelude to something dee
1. Default Chapter

AN:  Just want to give a huge thank you to my beta, Jori, who's the best in my little chunk of the world!  Happy reading, guys!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything except the plot and sadly enough it's not worth all that much.  

Chapter 1

Warm rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains of the Burrow kitchen only to land on a bored Ron Weasley. There sitting amongst the empty chairs at the kitchen table sat Ron, hunched over with head resting on his propped arms, staring vacantly at nothing with an expression glazed over with that of utter boredom.

Surprisingly, the Burrow sat quiet and still with not even the ghoul in the attic making a sound. The Weasley family members were either out and about at work or at home quietly (for once) going about their tasks. This left Ron all alone with no one to pass his time with as the twins, who were always dependable for a laugh, were busy at their joke shop and Ginny was holed up in her room with explicit instructions not to be disturbed and no one with a sane mind wanted to be at the receiving end of one of Ginny Weasley's vengeful hexes. With Charlie and his Dad both at work, Ron couldn't occupy his time with hearing dangerously exciting tales about dragons or couldn't tinker around with his fathers Muggle things in the garage (as they were off limits). With his mother off doing some quality knitting, which was an activity Ron would  never take up no matter how convincing his mother or Hermione sounded (the latter had repeatedly tried to get him and their mutual best friend, Harry Potter, to knit hats in hopes of joining SPEW — to free house elves).

Thus led to Ron's current predicament – one of utter boredom. 

Who knows how much time had passed with Ron hunched over watching dust settle in the warm glow of sunlight as the silence continued to stretch around him.

The sudden stillness broke as Mrs. Weasley swung the kitchen door open causing Ron to jump and overcome his exceptionally glazed over expression (making him seem like he was a real life animate being instead of a lump of clothes sitting there at the table).

"Dear, have you seen my "Spunky Stitch Techniques for the Modern Witch" magazine anywhere? There's a new design I'd like to try and I just can't find it anywhere!" Mrs. Weasley asked as she crossed the kitchen to the bookcase lining the far wall.

"Haven't seen it. Don't exactly read manuals on how to cross stitch while creating 'spunky designs.' Not exactly my type of reading material, mum," Ron replied with a yawn.

"Oh, hush you! What's gotten into you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she rummaged through the bookcases.

"Nothing. Just bored to my wit's end." Ron answered dully. "There's nothing to do."

"Why don't you write a nice letter to Harry? He could probably use it at Grimmauld Place."

"Already did."

"How about to Hermione, then?"

"Her, too."

"How 'bout going for a nice fly on your broom?"

"Done that already."

"Read the new Quidditch Weekly mag?" 

"Read it. Twice"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! There must be something for you to do around here," Mrs. Weasley huffed as she stood exasperatedly looking around the room.

Ron yawned again in reply. 

As Mrs. Weasley's eyes roamed around the room they settled on the weekly grocery list magically pinned up to the refrigerator. 

"How about heading into town to run some errands? It's better than wasting away here," Mrs. Weasley asked, triumphant that she was able rescue her youngest son from a dire situation.

"What?" Ron sat up with a start. "You actually trust me to go into a town full of Muggles and run _errands_?"

"Well it's a nice day outside and you've got nothing to do. Besides if I sent your father out like I normally do he probably wouldn't return for hours! You know how he gets around Muggles. Why just last week he gave a young boy a frightful scare badgering him about – what do you call it – skatetrouds or something? The things with wheels on the bottom of a shoe."

"Wheels? Why would anyone put wheels on the bottom of their shoes?" Ron asked, shaking his head at the audacity of it. "Those Muggles are a loony bunch!"

"Well never you mind. Do you think you can handle it then?"

"Sure, mum. It'll be no problem."

***

Ron trudged along the many sidewalks of Ottery St. Catchpole with his pockets clinking with Muggle money and a look of awe and bewilderment adorning his face as he observed the Muggles around him.

"Who would have though of paying a parking eater for time?" Ron thought in amazement while staring at the grey post-like objects lining the sidewalk. "These Muggles really are barking mad!"

Ron continued to make his way through Ottery St. Catchpole finally coming to a stop in front of the local grocery store and was immediately surprised when the doors automatically opened for him in greeting without the use of magic (Ron checked of course)!

Ron scratched his head in bewilderment at some of the Muggle products lining the selves. "Why would anyone need _feminine napkins? Aren't the normal white ones good enough? Mum uses them all the time when setting the dinner table and they work just fine!" Ron thought to himself only to shake his head again at the things Muggles came up with._

Walking up and down the aisles, Ron slowly gathered the items on the grocery list and with his head bent down he (tried to) manually add up the prices of the items (so he would be somewhat prepared when paying for the items with muggle money).

Not looking where he was going, Ron didn't notice another figure coming around the same sharp corner as him nor was he able to prevent the resulting collision as both him and the other person (who was decidedly female) tripped and fell on each other with their grocery  items flying across the clean tiled floor.

With Ron's vision filled with dirty blonde hair and a distinctly warm female body beneath him, he could only blink in confusion as to what had just happened to him. 

After a few seconds passed and Ron hadn't made a move to get up, a soft voice cut through his confusion. 

"Ronald?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Luna?" Ron asked, puzzled as to what his classmate was doing in the middle of a Muggle supermarket.

"Hello Ronald. Mind getting off of me?" Luna Lovegood asked calmly as if their current positions were of no particular concern to her and instead was asking if it was going to rain tomorrow.

The tip of Ron's ears turned red as he stuttered, "Uh, y-y-yeah, o-of course, no problem at all." As if he could even forget for a second about the warm body pressing against him.

Ron hastily got up and offered Luna a hand, helping her up from her sprawled position on the floor.

Ron at a loss for words bent to gather the fallen grocery items while helping Luna gather hers (as they too had fallen and rolled in different directions).

Ron nervously picked up the last item, a box of Kleenex and handed it over to her. He seemed not to know what to say to her, she didn't seem nonplussed and was merrily humming a tune (that sounded suspiciously like Weasley is our King). 

Ron proceeded to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "What's Kleenex? Some cleaning product? You know these Muggles are all barking mad! They come up with the maddest things! Why just now I passed a whole section on _feminine_ napkins! I assume they're pink and have flowered embroidery! What sane bloke would buy feminine napkins? I can tell you, I'll never be caught dead using _those at the dinner table!" In some distant part of Ron's mind, he knew he was rambling and probably sounded like a complete fool._

"You're cute when your oblivious Ronald," Luna sighed dreamily while walking alongside Ron (both we're heading to the cashier).

"Erm, thanks Luna," Ron said, surprised as his ears once again turned red. 

Luna's only answer was a smile in response.

***

After they had paid for their groceries, which Luna had to help Ron with since he was never good with Muggle money, they found themselves standing outside the Muggle supermarket. Ron, nervous and uneasy, didn't know what to say to her.

"Want to go for a walk?" Luna asked dreamily. "There's a lovely path that runs through the woods. We may even see a silver-winged Betorkle, they're in the _Top Ten Most Hidden Magical Creatures Your Least Likely To See_ list published by _The Quibbler!" If at all possible Luna sighed even more dreamily. _

Ron looked down at the bag of groceries he was carrying and then back at Luna.

"Sure."

They both settled into a comfortable silence walking side by side through the town onto a lovely path in the forest that surrounded the Burrow and Ottery St. Catchpole.

"So…"Ron trailed off as he idly kicked a stone along the path. 

"So..." Luna sighed albeit a bit dreamily as she turned to look at Ron.

"I didn't know you lived around here? I mean I don't go into town that often (since those Muggles are barking mad!) but I haven't seen you around here before." Ron asked, risking a glance at her.

"Oh! Well, we moved here a couple of years ago. Usually I help out my father at _The Quibbler_ during the summers," Luna replied vaguely as she stared at the trees they were passing, no doubt trying to spot a silver-winged Betorkle.

"I see," Ron said scratching his head and not really knowing what else to respond with. "I take it you like working there?"

"Oh, yes! It's just so fascinating researching about magical creatures! Plus, I can be around my father more often," Luna answered softly. "It's just been him and me ever since my moth- well, I have no other siblings and I miss my father while I'm at Hogwarts and I know misses me as well."

He tried to lighten the mood. "You got it lucky. Having five brothers and a younger sister isn't as fun as it looks. You never get any privacy and worst of all, there's always heavy expectations to carry and large footsteps to follow. I can never just be Ron because whatever I do, it's already been done before by one of my brothers!" Ron said with a touch of bitterness.

Luna abruptly turned from the trees to Ron. "You know that's not true, Ronald!" Her eyes were wide as if she couldn't believe what he had just said. "Who, with his friends, saved Hogwarts from You-Know-Who as a first year? Who rescued his sister from the Chamber of Secrets? Who protected his best friend from an escaped convict and mass murderer? Who overcame his jealously to stand by his best friend in The Triwizard Tournament? Who followed his best friend to the Ministry of Magic and fought with him against death eaters? It was all you Ronald!" Luna finished, bright eyed and flushed, staring at Ron with an intense gaze.

Ron's ears turned red in embarrassment and pride. "Harry and Hermione were there for most of it, too," Ron said lamely, trying desperately to divert her intense gaze, filled with something he couldn't describe, elsewhere. 

"Yes, they were with you most of the way but Ronald, you _choose to be there for them and alongside them. You could have easily _turned away_ from them when they and Hogwarts needed you, but you __choose to fight and stand alongside them." Luna looked away from Ron and softly said, "Don't ever think you're not good enough or in the shadows. You're very brave and you've carved out your own path, separate from those bothers of yours."_

They both lapsed into silence as the warm sunlight danced down on them. Ron, with his mind whirling and reflecting on what the not-so-loony Luna Lovegood had revealed, and Luna oddly silent with her brows furrowed and worrying she revealed to much about herself while glancing at the red haired youth beside her.

The silence stretched a few more moments only to come to a crashing end  quite literally when Luna, who was busy glazing at Ron, tripped over an overgrown tree root and promptly fell with a yelp…only to land in Ron's arms. 

With his strong arms around her, looking up Luna hadn't noticed before the auburn and gold highlights glistening in Ron's hair under the warm summer sun nor the adorable line of freckles dancing across his nose. Glancing up at him, her eyes settled on his warm blue orbs and held. 

Ron's instinctive reaction, honed by his Keeper skills, was to grab her as she was about to fall. He hadn't anticipated how warm and soft she would be in his arms nor how much he would enjoy her so close to him. He hadn't really noticed before but her eyes were a blue so pale that they appeared almost silvery and with the sun in her eyes they revealed an unfathomable depth and intelligence and something else…

With a start Ron realized that they had been staring at each other for sometime now and were still in each other's arms. 

Suddenly nervous and not knowing what to do, he gently untangled her form from his arms and took a step back. 

"It's getting late. Mum'll kill me if I spoiled the groceries in this heat," Ron said gruffly while bending down to pick up their fallen groceries.

"Yes, it is," Luna replied calmly taking her bag of groceries from his outstretched hand. 

Hands brushing each other, they both felt a tingle run up their arms. 

Clearing his throat awkwardly, "So, want me to walk you home?" Ron asked with a hint of hope as they stood facing each other on the path. 

"No, I live nearby here. I'll make it safely on my own. Who knows, I might even spot a silver-winged Betorkle!" Luna added rather dreamily while staring at Ron.

"Oh. Well, do you want to m-meet up again?" While hastily adding, "I mean Harry's stuck at the Dursely's and Hermione's staying with her Muggle parents and my family drives me absolutely mad sometimes," Ron finished lamely, desperately trying not to seem too eager.

"I can't, Ronald. I'm leaving for Sweden in a couple of days. Going for a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack expedition."

"Oh." Oddly enough, Ron felt a twinge of disappointment.

"I'll write to you, if that's alright, and tell you all about my expedition." Luna asked vaguely.

"Yeah! Of course that's okay!" Ron replied quickly and eagerly. Clearing his throat, "I mean that would be fine."

Luna's only reply was to smile as she turned and walked off into the warm sunlight, heading home with her grocery bag swinging by her side.

Ron also turned to walk home, scratching his head and thinking to himself that he had no idea what had just happened between him and Loony Lovegood. 'Well not-so-loony Luna Lovegood,' Ron thought as he risked a glance back at the retreating form that had also turned to glance back at him.

With parting waves and friendly smiles, no doubt hiding some deeper emotions, both figures turned and disappeared from view, each wearing their own secret smiles. 

***

AN: Thanks to my beta for fixing all my annoying mistakes and putting up with my lame grammar. To everyone else, the next chapter will show a glimpse into the letters Ron and Luna exchange to one another over the summer, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dear Ronald,                                                                                        July 20, 1996 

How are you? I am doing well as can be expected. Father and I have arrived in Sweden. Currently we are resting at a Muggle hotel for a time before we go on our expedition. These Muggles are most peculiar! Why, I saw this one Muggle who had a, as it turns out, fur scarf draped across her expensive dress. At the time I thought it was some sort of pet animal she was affectionately carrying with her. When I inquired as to what type of animal it was while petting it, the Muggle did not answer but instead threw me a look that quite clearly expressed what she though of me: something below a flobberworm. Father later told me that she was in fact not affectionately carrying her pet but that it was a fashion accessory. I have to agree with you, Ronald, these Muggles are clearly mad.

I wish you were here in person so I could confide in you, but these owls are quite acceptable of course, given the distance between us. 

Father is calling me and I fear I must go. We are going to go be dining in a Muggle restaurant. Hope we do not run into any more peculiar Muggles. 

Hoping you well in spirit and mind,

Luna Lovegood

p.s. Please give the additional letter that accompanied this one to Ginny.

***

Dear Luna,                                                                                           July 24, 1996

Your trip sounds like it's getting interesting! I'd watch out for the Muggles though, they're all barking mad!

I'm actually pretty bored here, there's nothing to do and the twins have transformed me into their newest guinea pig. Honestly! Never, ever accept any candy from them, no matter how normal it looks. Looks can be deceiving and I've got the bright aqua hair to prove it.

I never thought I would be owling you either, Luna. You're a good listener even though I can be the biggest prat but you seem to understand anyway...

I'd better go. I can hear the twins coming.

Wishing you a safe trip,

Ron

p.s. Ginny wrote you a reply. For some reason she was grinning when I told her I was going to write back to you.

***

Dearest Ronald,                                                                                    July 27, 1996

I am having quite an enjoyable trip. We have checked out of the Muggle hotel and are currently hiking to our camp site where we will set up camp for the remainder of our expedition. I have been looking very forward to getting our expedition started, I really can't quite quell my excitement!

There are a few other people here with us who are also interested in our expedition (which they heard about from last month's issue of _The Quibbler_) I've made friends with one boy, Tyler, who's a year older than us. We're so very excited about the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks! Hopefully we will be able to observe them in their natural habitat.

Ronald, you've also become a dear friend to me. When I received your last owl, I was positively bubbling over in excitement! Father thought I was acting quite odd, well more so than usual. Ginny's letter was nice, too.

Father is calling the rest of us to continue on in our hike (we've been resting for the last ten minutes or so) and Tyler is waiting for me, so I need to quickly end this letter!

I'm looking forward to your next owl and please give the attached letter to Ginny.

Yours,

Luna Lovegood

***

Dear Luna,                                                                                          July 30, 1996

I'm glad you're out of the company of Muggles, it's much nicer when you're among witches and wizards. It's much easier to breathe and you don't have to worry about those barking mad Muggles and their weird ways (Honestly, _feminine_ napkins!?!).

Speaking of wizards, who is this Tyler? Are you sure he's trustworthy? I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE FRIENDS WITH HIM! 

Something just exploded in the twin's room and I can hear mum coming. I'd better go.

Ron

***

Dearest Ronald,                                                                                    August 5, 1996

Tyler is my friend, of course he is trustworthy. It is not like he is in league with You-Know-Who, he's only sixteen years old! It almost sounds as if you are jealous, Ronald! You know you are my friend as is Tyler and that you will _always_ be my friend no matter what! Nothing will change that. 

Now that we have that silliness out of the way, I can tell you about what is going on around here: We've hiked into a nice part of Sweden which is known to contain quite the number of magical creatures. Tomorrow we are going to set out to go exploring. Hopefully we will catch a glimpse of the Snorkack. Both Tyler and I are very excited to start on our expedition!

Love, 

Luna Lovegood

***

Dear Luna,                                                                                           August 10, 1996

I'm sorry I overreacted about this Tyler fellow but after what happened in fifth year I guess I just want you to be safe. I know you can handle yourself and I trust that. 

It sounds as if your trip is really starting to get more interesting. Despite Hermione saying those creatures don't exist, I really hope you find them. I know it would make you happy.

I've started helping out Fred and George at their joke shop, it beats moping around the Burrow all day and keeps me busy from dying of boredom. 

Ginny keeps secretly smiling at me whenever she catches me reading your letter or writing one to you. Wonder what that's all about?

Hope you catch your Snorkacks!

Love, 

Ron

***

Dearest Ronald,                                                                                    August 19, 1996

Thank you for apologizing but you didn't need to. I know you were just looking out for me. Merlin knows you're a good friend, Ronald.

It is I who should be apologizing for sending you this letter so late. We've been quite busy here at the camp for the last while and I'm afraid our adventure's going to be over by the time this will reach you.

Unfortunately, we didn't spot any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks but we did come across a site that quite possibly housed a couple of them! We even have broken shells that we found that could quite possibly belong to a baby Snorkack that was most probably hatched recently. This is quite exciting news! It will even be included in the next issue of _The Quibbler, at least that is what Father says. It has not been made definite yet but Tyler and I may be able to write a joint article covering our expedition that may very well be published!_

By the time you receive this letter, don't write a reply back as we will be traveling home by Muggle transportation and I don't think the Muggles will take to kindly to owls flying around in daylight.

Great Agatha's ghost! I can't wait to see you!

Love, 

Luna Lovegood

p.s. Maybe we could see one another when I get back?

***

AN: I'd, I once again, like to thank my beta, Jori, who has been supportively beta-ing CM without complaint. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Once again, a huge thank you to my beta, Jori, for beta-ing this for me and taking time out of her busy week to do this!  Next chapter will be the last and sadly, it'll be the end of this little ficcy. I'm in the process of writing it and you can expect it to be out soon in the next week or so. In the meantime, happy reading!

Chapter 4

In a bedroom sitting atop the many floors of the Burrow sat Ron hunched over his desk reading. Under the warm orange glow cast by his Chudley Canon posters, who were merrily waving and playing Quidditch, Ron sat not doing his summer homework as one would expect but instead poring over what looked to be a series of letters written in a flowery slanted script. 

This was the sight Ginny stumbled upon as she stealthily crept into Ron's room. He was so deeply immersed in the flowery script before him that he did not even hear the slight creek of the floorboards nor the changed movements of the Chudley players who turned their attention to the new occupant in the room.

Silently creeping upon him, Ginny quietly leaned over to see what had captured his attention so completely. Recognizing the flowery handwriting, Ginny grinned at the sight of her dear brother studying Luna's letters. 

"I didn't know you and Luna wrote _love letters to one another!" Ginny pretended to wipe away an imaginary tear, "Our ickle Ronnikens is all grown up and _in love_!"_

With a yelp of surprise, Ron turned and upon seeing Ginny franticly moved to hide Luna's letters from her prying eyes.

_"They're_ _not love letters and I'm not in love with Luna!" Ron automatically blurted out defensively, his ears turning pink._

"A bit too quick to deny it there, Ronnikens but anyhow for what it's worth, I think it's extremely cute. The two of you would be really good for one another," Ginny added with a knowing glint in her eye. 

"We are _not_ dating! We're only _friends_!" Ron replied hotly, a blush staining his cheeks. 

"Friends with benefits I'm sure," Ginny added wickedly.

"It's not like that! We're only good friends, _that's__ it!"_

"Oh but don't you wish it was more?"

"Shut up, Ginny and get out of my room!"

Seeing that Ron's face had gone beyond blushing and was slowly turning purple in anger, Ginny decided to tactfully drop the teasing. "I suppose you won't be interested in where I'm going this afternoon, then?" Ginny asked while casually inspecting her nails. 

"I don't care where you're going as long as it's out of this room!" Ron said, still angry.

"Oh, I guess you won't want to go to Luna's house with me?" Ginny paused letting her question sink in. "I suppose I can always go alone…Ginny casually pondered all the while knowing that Ron had gone very still at her question.

"Y-you mean Luna's back from her trip?"

"Yeah, she just owled me a couple of minutes ago inviting us to come over for a visit but I guess you wouldn't be interested in going then?"

"Of course I want to go!" Ron answered quickly.

"I thought so," Ginny replied with a satisfied smile. 

***

Ron stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying vainly to look somewhat presentable without obviously being so.

He had showered and dressed in a clean blue jumper with matching shorts and had used Bill's cologne, who had guaranteed him the witches would be most definitely impressed. Ron, who had never really paid much attention to his hair, was currently trying to style his hair to look somewhat sharp.

"Ron! Would you _please_ hurry up! I'd like to leave some time this week!" Ginny called up the stairs, apparently fed up with the unusual amount of time Ron was taking to get ready. 

"Give me five minutes!" Ron called back down the stairs.

Heavy stomping could be heard coming up the stairs and a moment later Ginny appeared in the bathroom doorway looking impatient and angry.

"You know its witches who are suppose to spend their time primping and getting ready, not _wizards_!" Ginny paused a moment to calm down while looking over Ron and thoughtfully said, "That slicked back look doesn't do anything for you, you wouldn't want to look like a red-haired Malfoy would you?"

"WHAT?" Ron sputtered indignantly, all the while frantically combing his hair out of his current hairstyle.

After watching Ron styling his hair for a few moments, Ginny decided to take some pity on him and put him out of his misery. "You know Luna like the natural look on a wizard, she doesn't really go for wizards who obviously spend too much time on themselves."

"Oh? How would you know?" Ron asked while staring thoughtfully at this reflection.

"Luna's my friend and we talk…Just leave your hair like that." Ginny replied knowingly. 

Ron decided to leave his hair as his sister advised and nervously smoothed out his clothes. 

"You really like her don't you?" Ginny asked thoughtfully after seeing Ron's nervous movements. 

"I already told you, Ginny, we're just friends!"

"Then why are you so nervous and spending so much time getting ready? I've never seen you take this long when you're going to go visit Harry and Hermione!"

"A wizard can look nice once in a while can't he?" Ron said defensively.

"Sure he can," Ginny replied dryly. "But spending an _hour in the bathroom doing your __hair is pushing it just a bit."_

"I just want to look nice," Ron said in the same defensive tone he had used before. 

After giving Ron a thoughtful look, Ginny replied, "You know Ron, you do look nice. The blue of that jumper really brings out your eyes and I'm sure Luna'll notice."

"You think so?" Ron asked quite eagerly. "I mean that's fine."

"Now that we've settled that, can we please leave before the day is over?" Ginny asked with a hint of a whine while grinning quite cheekily.

***

The walk to the Lovegood's house was pleasant enough for Ron and Ginny. Ron thought the warm August sun and cool breeze only complimented his good mood. Neither noticed the approaching dark horizon of storm clouds to the south nor the absence of birds who could be heard humming merrily at this time of the day.

It tuned out that Luna lived in a charming farmhouse with cheerful blue shutters and a lovely white wrap around porch perfect for lazy afternoons of reading _The Quibbler_ or simply sipping pumpkin juice.

"Here goes…" Ginny said mischievously while looking sideways at Ron (who was looking nervous) as they walked up the flower lined path. "No need to be nervous, it's only Luna and she doesn't bite."

"Er, yeah I know _that! I'm just nervous about seeing her again…it's been a while since we talked in person and what happens if she's changed her mind about me? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if she doesn't like me?" At this point Ron had stopped in the walkway forcing Ginny to stop as well._

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald Weasley! You know Luna's your friend otherwise why would she have written to her best friend's older brother all summer long on an expedition she's only been waiting her whole life to take! Besides I have in good authority to say that she likes you too, although you're hardly about to admit _your feelings! Now hurry up before we make Luna think we aren't going to show up!" Ginny replied in exasperation taking Ron's hand to haul him forward._

Ron was prevented from replying as the great big blue front door burst open and a blond multicoloured blur flew past the stairs and jumped in Ron's arms. 

To Ron, there was no mistaking the warm female body in his arms as he hugged Luna hello nor the familiar tingling feeling of holding her close.

They hugged for a moment longer than what most platonic friends would deem appropriate. With a throat clearing from behind them, they reluctantly broke apart, blushing and avoiding each other's eyes.

As Luna stepped back to greet and hug Ginny, Ron had a moment to drink in the sight of Luna in privacy. She wore a flowing summer dress, filled with a rainbow of colours melting and dividing into one another, with bell sleeves and a circular neckline. The blues and reds of her dress brought out her bronze tan she had gotten on her expedition while the oranges and yellows of her dress enhanced her silvery eyes and her hair seemed to be more blonde than usual with golden highlights glistening under the summer sun peeking through the dark clouds gathering above all their heads. 

With a start Ron realized Luna had turned to speak to him and was now staring rather dreamily at him. Moments passed as they stood together with their gazes locked, blue clashing and melting with blue.

Ginny cleared her throat again for the second time on that flowery walkway breaking the intense moment between Ron and Luna and yet, they still stood staring at one another. "As nice as it is standing here together and staring at each other, how 'bout we head inside?"

"Oh! Yes, that's a lovely idea Ginny," Luna said dreamily still staring into Ron's eyes. "Yes," she said again, "We'd better head in, it looks like it'll start pouring pretty hard soon." Luna finally broke her gaze from Ron to look into the woods lining one edge of her house, "I just hope those silver-winged Betorkles find some shelter, they're dreadfully scared of the rain," Luna said in a vaguely worried tone. "I want you to meet someone," Luna said over her shoulder as the two Weasley's turned and followed her along the flowered walkway into her home. 

Overhead the dark clouds obscured all remnants of the warm sunny sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I owe all of you readers a huge apology for updating this fic two weeks late. All I can say in my defense is that I haven't had much time even for myself these past few weeks much less time to write. I've started university for the first time this year and everything has been a whirlwind of activity from frosh week (which was really great by the way) to going to classes and getting use to everything. On top of all of that, me being the absolutely graceful creature that I am, I managed to accidentally spill water all over my keyboard, so now it's completely out of wack and I had to type this up on my brother's laptop when he wasn't using it, which is pretty much a rare occurrence. Anyway, enough about me. Here's the next and last chapter of A Chance Meeting. Many of you will probably think that after reading this, I could have continued this fic but because of all of the above reasons, I thought and I always planned on finishing it here. Without further ado, please read and enjoy Chapter 5 of A Chance Meeting…

Chapter 5

Warm rays of late August sunlight filtered through the curtains as they billowed in the cool breeze coming through the kitchen window. 

The dancing rays of light were the only signs of movement as the lone occupant of the room sat hunched over at the kitchen table watching dust move around in the dancing sunlight.

Oddly enough, the Burrow once again was sitting quiet and still with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley off doing their own activities, which suited Ron just fine as he sat depressed and silent. 

Who knew how long the silence stretched and grew but one thing was for certain, it came to a crashing halt as Ginny noisily swung through the kitchen door, intent on getting herself a drink made by a new wizarding company called Red Moon. Finally noticing Ron and his depressed stare, she sighed and walked over to the table and settled down for a sisterly chat. 

Deciding to start the conversation off on a light note, Ginny cautiously began with a simple, "Hey, Ron." Seeing no outward signs of life from the lump she called her brother, Ginny changed the subject hoping to elicit a response, "Have you read the new article on the Chuddley Cannons Keeper?" After a beat of silence and still not getting any response, Ginny opted for the direct approach. "It's your own fault for feeling this way, Ron Weasley, you great big jealous prat!"

With a start, Ron sat up and looked accusingly at Ginny. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said! I'm not the least bit sorry to say this but you've got to be the thickest bloke in the world right now!" Ginny said with obvious disgust.

"Oh, yeah? Care to _enlighten me, my dear all knowing sister?" Ron sarcastically replied._

"You perfectly well know what I'm talking about and why you look as if you're about to receive The Talk from Umbridge!"

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about!" Ron huffed.

"Oh, quit the act, Ron! You're not fooling anyone and it's your won fault for creating this mess!"

"I repeat, dear sister, I have no idea what you're taking about!"

"You know as well as I do that you acted like a complete prat at Luna's!"

"Oh, yeah? May be I wouldn't be a prat if she didn't invite her _boyfriend_ along for tea!"

"For Merlin's sake! Tyler isn't her boyfriend anymore than Snape is a ballerina! Ron, you need to get over this jealous phase you go through with every girl that you fancy! Need I remind you of the Yule ball and Hermione?" 

"That was completely different! And I'm completely _over Hermione!"_

"Oh, well, I noticed that you didn't deny your feelings for a certain blonde!"

"I don't have to deny it because _she's already denied it, _she_ has a boyfriend!"_

"Oh, Ron! You know as well as I do that that _Tyler_ is her _friend_, that's it!"

Ron gave her a doubtful glare.

"Ron, I'll give you a piece of sisterly advice. The net time a witch you fancy invites you over to spend an afternoon together don't go off in a jealous rage and ignore her the whole afternoon. No witch, heck no _witch or Muggle_ wants to be treated like that…Do you remember what I said that day in the bathroom?" Here Ginny paused and said softly, "You and Luna would be good for one another. Don't mess it up, Ron." With that Ginny cast a final glance at her brother and left the kitchen. 

With the door swinging shut behind Ginny, Ron once again settled down at the kitchen table in a mixture of depression and contemplation. 

***

Some time later, Mrs. Weasley stumbled through the swinging kitchen door buried in this month's edition of "Spunky Stitch Techniques for the Modern Witch." Upon seeing her youngest son slumped over at the table seemingly bored with sunlight dancing him, Mrs. Weasley was oddly reminded of a similar scene that took place a month earlier. With a motherly cry of concern, Mrs. Weasley abruptly grabbed the grocery list (and a couple of pounds) and shoved it to a startled Ron. Thinking that she had saved her son from a dire situation (one of utter boredom) yet again like that of the previous month, Mrs. Weasley smiled to her self and wordlessly left the kitchen…completely forgetting to make her afternoon tea.

***

Ron trudged along the many sidewalks of Ottery St. Catchpole with his pockets clinking with Muggle money. This time, there was no look of awe or bewilderment adorning his face as he observed the Muggles around him. In fact, Ron was not even giving the Muggles a sparing glance as he walked, dejectedly, through Ottery St. Catchpole and into the Muggle grocery store. 

Perhaps, it was only inevitable that Ron would once again encounter Luna in a clumsy chance meeting reminiscent to the one that had only taken place a month prior.

Reminiscent it was as both Ron and Luna took a tumble as they rounded a sharp corner on both sides only to fall in a heap on the floor.

As expected, Ron quickly stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 

Trying to occupy his hands, he bent to gather their fallen groceries. Ron, too nervous at the sudden sight of seeing Luna, did not even make his usual comments about the strange Muggle items. 

Finding that he had gathered all the fallen grocery items, Ron then had no choice but to look up at Luna.

Their eyes caught and held.

Wordlessly, together they paid for their groceries and, as if they had silently communicated, both turned onto the path they had walked a month earlier.

***

Luna was the first to break the silence. "You haven't been returning my owls," she calmly stated. "And I want to know why." For once Luna didn't appear the least bit loony or distracted but instead was, oddly enough, acting completely "normal" and gazing at Ron with clear, expectant pale eyes. 

Ron threw a glance her way only to avoid her eyes as he returned his gaze to the stone that he idly kicked along his path. Instead of answering her question he asked his own. "Why didn't you tell me Tyler was coming to visit?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise and I wanted you to meet him. Why did you hate him so much, Ronald?"

"I don't _hate_ him."

"Oh? Then what do you call being short with him? Ignoring him? Being rude? What do you call it when you act that way towards me, too?"

Ron's head shot up at that. "I could never hate you," he said softly.

"Then why did you act like you did that day?" 

Ron bowed his head. "It wasn't you. I just don't like him."

"Ronald, are you…jealous?"

"What? Why would I be jealous of that prat?"

"Oh, I don't know, you tell me…Maybe it has something to do with me being friends with him?"

"What?" Ron repeated. "I'm not jealous because that prat spent a whole month with you, alone, in some isolated jungle!"

Luna sighed amusedly, "_We_ didn't spend that much time together, much less alone. We were chaperoned, you know." Luna paused for a beat. "Besides, I don't like Tyler that way, I like you," Luna said almost casually.

Throughout the conversation Ron had noticed how _normal Luna appeared and so was quite sure he had imagined her say _she_ liked him. _

_Liked_ him.

_Him._

All he could do was stare at her in surprise.

"No need to look like a Betorkle, Ronald!" Luna said after seeing Ron's surprised reaction. With that, she dropped her bag and stepped a little closer to him. 

If he was surprised over her declaration that she liked him, he was astonished over what she did next. 

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

It wasn't a tentative kiss, either, but rather one that made Ron drop his own bags in order to pull her closer to him. He heard several items break as they hit the ground but he didn't care once her mouth opened to his. Her tongue brushed up against his and he felt a curious tingle travel through his body. Ron also felt rather light-headed and hoped the two of them didn't end up in a heap on the ground again. 

Not that ending up on the ground was such a bad idea but this was the middle of the day in Ottery St. Catchpole. 

The fervent kiss went on until they heard a passerby gasp and they both pulled away, flushed with a mixture of longing and embarrassment over the response they elicited from a complete stranger. The person hurried off, looking over her shoulder at them and they both laughed. Ron pulled Luna further into the trees surrounding the path, bags completely forgotten, and it wasn't long before they were kissing once again in privacy. 

***

_A few weeks later in Diagon Alley_

As far as the eye could see, Diagon Alley was brimming with wizards and witches of every size and colour, bustling to and fro in hopes of finishing their last minute shopping in time for the new school year. 

Tucked away in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor sat a cozy Ron and Luna sharing a new Red Moon ice cream sundae.

"A wizard could get used to this," Ron said as he sat back in the booth with his arm around Luna.

Luna's only answer was to sigh dreamily and settle in closer to Ron.

After an undetermined amount of comfortable silence, Ron regarded Luna with some curiosity. "You know, if it wasn't for that chance meeting in Ottery St. Catchpole, we wouldn't be here together like this."

"A chance meeting or not, we would've been together eventually, Ronald." Luna said softly, her silver eyes serious, as she leaned in to kiss Ron softly.

The End

AN: And this is the end, folks._ Huge thanks to my beta, Jori, for tirelessly beta-ing all these annoying chapters and for that fabulous snog she leant her skills for! Thanks to all my readers who stuck with me along the way and even bigger thanks to those who kindly took some time out and reviewed. This was my first ever attempt at a mini novel and I hope you guys enjoyed it more than I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again.  _


End file.
